


Harassment In the Workplace, A Seminar

by curiously_me



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Describe your partner in one, non-sexual word."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harassment In the Workplace, A Seminar

Jack wasn't sure what this exercise had to do with 'sexual harassment in the workplace'. And anyways, no one at Torchwood Cardiff was being harassed... Even if they looked oh-so edible in those snappy little suits with their immaculate hair that just made Jack crazy with the need to mess it all up.

So, no harassment, sexual or otherwise, under Jack's roof (floor? it **_is _**an underground base, after all).

The speaker was having people share their 'words' and Jack listened with one ear as they spoke. Being slightly telepathic, as nearly every one from his time is, Jack could _see_ why each person chose their words.

"Funny," a short, thin woman says, describing her lover of twelve years, who still goes out of his way to make her smile or laugh.

Jack thinks about that little twitch, Ianto's only tell, the one that makes the corner of his mouth turn up just the tiniest bit. He does it whenever Jack accidentally reminds him that he's not used to all the rules and restrictions of _this _earth and _this _time.

A pale, almost sickly man is next. "Compassionate," he says, and Jack is shocked by the love this man feels for his partner. His partner, who stayed by his side through all the radiation treatments and the inevitable sickness afterward, faithfully caring for him as his strength, and hope, slowly returned and celebrating with him when the cancer went into remission.

Jack almost cries, knowing how lucky he was to find someone just as faithful and compassionate and loving as Ianto. Ianto Jones, who's been there through each and every death since he joined Torchwood Three, cradling Jack's corpse and waiting, praying, for life to come back into the still body.

"Patient," another man says. He's older and in his mind Jack can see his wife of thirty-three years, his best friend. No matter how many times he allowed his job to come before family, she continued to love and support him. She was there every late night, waiting up with a plate of food from dinner ready to be re-heated, staying up with him while he tiredly ate and then joining him in bed and cuddling close to sleep.

And Jack remembers the almost rabid obsession he's had with finding the Doctor. For as long as he can remember, he's been chasing the TARDIS and what's inside, thinking it's what he's needed. So, it had come as quite a shock when he found the Doctor and realized that all he really needed, all he ever wanted, was one Ianto Jones, coffee-boy.

"Witty," says a second woman, and Jack's turn is next. She's remembering the first time they talked, can see how desperate he was to make a good first impression. It wasn't until months later, when he'd realized that she was his and would always be his, that he calmed down enough to be himself. She loved the person he was, the one she'd seen from the moment she'd laid eyes on him, the one she'd waited for while he grew confident in _them._

Now Ianto, while generally soft-spoken, could put the whole team (and any bystanders) in stitches with just one, well-timed comment. He was always watching, always cataloging information, and he never missed a chance for a snappy comment or witty remark.

It's Jack's turn and everyone's turning to him. With all the words in all the languages he's ever learned, when he thinks of Ianto, only one comes to mind.

"Everything."

And when this seminar is over, Jack is going to grab Ianto and love him until the younger man knows nothing but Jack's love, can think of nothing but Jack's arms around him, can remember only Jack's name.

Then, maybe they'll sleep and start all over again; Ianto still has that stop watch, after all.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

END

**Author's Note:**

> **Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
> **Author's note:** So, a seminar on harassment... and I get paid to go? Well, why not use the valuable time to write a Torchwood harassment fic?  
> **Warnings:** Un-Betaed, all mistakes are my own.  
> **Work of the Day:** Monday, May 24, 2010


End file.
